


Bidder End

by Ursula



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-13
Updated: 2004-03-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursula/pseuds/Ursula
Summary: Alex keeps borrowing Mulder and Skinner's clothing and won't believe they want him in  a relationship. Drastic measures must be taken.





	Bidder End

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Title: Bidder End

 

Author/Pseudonym: Ursula

 

Fandom: X-Files

 

Pairing: M/K/Sk

 

Rating: Rrrr 

 

Status: Finished Stand alone

 

Date Posted: 3-11-04

 

Archive: FHSA, DIB, WWOMB, FONLX, RATB or Warm Thoughts, 

 

Gossamer 

 

 

E-mail address for feedback: Fan4Richie or Ursula4X@aol.com

 

 

Classification: Romance

 

Series/Sequel: Is this story part of a series: 

 

Web Site: http://www.fhsarchive.com/ursula/

Main FHSA Site: http://www.fhsarchive.com/

Mirror Site: fhsarchive.popullus.org

 

Disclaimers: X-Files. Got Krycek? 

 

 

Notes: For Peja's Naked Alex challenge Thanks to 

 

Flintstriker for beta

 

 

Warnings: No redeeming value

 

 

Time Frame: Post Series

 

Blinking sleepily, Mulder grumbled, "Not now, Walter, I 

have a headache."

 

"Yeah, and your headache is drinking some of my good 

Scotch," Walter's voice said. He sounded more gleeful than angry. 

 

Mulder sat up and saw Alex had arrived and had poured 

himself a glass of Walter's private stock of Bowmore 

Scotch.

 

"Alex, Mulder has a headache, but I don't . . ." 

 

"My headache just got better," Mulder said, slipping out of bed to go through the ritual.

 

"What do you have, Alex?" Mulder asked.

 

"The names you wanted, the judges on the take from 

Spender," Alex said. 

 

Mulder put out his hand and waited. Alex shook his head. 

 

"You know how this works. You and Walter take me into your bed and I give you the information when I'm satisfied. And I need a lot of satisfaction."

 

"Alex . . ." Mulder started, but there was no use trying to 

get through to him. Alex just didn't get it. He showed up 

with his cocky attitude, convinced all he was doing was 

trading sex for information and would never believe that 

his former enemies had come to crave his company in the big bed they shared.

 

Alex's black leather jacket slithered off his shoulders; he 

carefully hung it on the chair that sat across from the 

bed. He headed for the shower, removing his other clothing as he went. Mulder knew that the time spent away was hard on Alex. He always seemed to come directly here, exhausted and often injured, bringing with him the spoils of his ratting about. He never complained about his injuries. 

 

Once he showed up with crude stitches that broke during 

sex. Walter had insisted on calling Scully, which is how 

Doggett found out about Alex's role in the quest to stamp out the seeds of the Project that remained after Spender's fall. That hadn't gone over well.

 

Glancing to the side, Mulder noticed that Walter looked 

smugly anticipatory. Mulder believed Alex didn't feel as 

confident around Walter. Alex served Walter like a harem slave and Walter enjoyed his dominance games enough for that to suit him just fine. 

 

"Are you sure you don't want to rest that headache in the 

guest room?" Walter asked. "I'm sure I can give Alex what he wants for his information and get change back."

 

"Yeah, right," Mulder replied. Then, just to keep things 

how he liked them, he leaned over and kissed Walter hard, his tongue urging his lover's to join the battle. His 

hands explored Walter's hard body, muscles made dense from long hours spent in the gym. His hands spread open to stroke the gloriously scarred chest. Looking into Walter's dark brown eyes, Mulder whispered, "Love you."

 

"Back," Walter said, his arms pulling Mulder to sprawl on 

top of him. They waited together until Alex emerged from the bathroom, a towel around his waist. Water glistened from his lean body, shimmering along his flawless skin. His perfection was the result of a deal with the devil, Mulder thought. 

 

The rebel aliens had restored Alex's arm along with 

resetting his body to an earlier time. The only record of 

Alex's agonizing life was kept in his haunted eyes. 

 

Going around to Walter's side of the bed, Alex waited a 

moment for Walter to bring his large hand to the knot 

holding the towel in place. A breath shuddered through Alex's body as Walter's fingers slid under. The movement came to a stop as Walter smiled quizzically at Alex. Then the towel hit the floor and Alex was pulled between them to be shared.

 

He had no doubt that they would give him what he wanted.

 

What he wanted . . .

 

Was to be touched.

 

Alex wanted Mulder's lips to explore him, his hands holding him down, letting Alex envision himself helpless and at Mulder's mercy.

 

Their eyes would meet with burning gazes. 

 

They would ravish each other, pushing each other nearer the edge until they both exploded with guilty pleasure.

 

Walter never sheathed his claws with Alex. Walter's fingers gripped him so tightly it seemed that Alex would be bruised, but he seldom was. Walter's mouth suckled on Alex's flesh as if he wanted to devour him. 

 

With Alex, Walter didn't fear making demands. "Suck me," he would say, pushing Alex's compliant head down to his groin. 

 

"It's what you want." Of course, Walter was right. Whatever he desired, whatever he demanded was exactly what Alex wanted. All the while, Alex maintained the pretense that this was something he bargained for. He understood it in those terms. He was a man who had never received love or pleasure without someone paying a price.

 

When Walter growled, "I want to fuck you." Alex was always ready, his legs draping over Walter's shoulders in sweet and total surrender.

 

How the hell Alex could not understand that Walter wanted him . . . well, it left Mulder baffled.

 

There was a time a while back when their will o the wisp of a lover did not appear. Walter used his sources to look for reports that might indicate Alex needed help, or worse, was beyond help. Mulder turned to the gunmen, using past friendship and all his persuasive abilities to bring them back out of hiding. 

 

Mulder had never been convinced that he was a good-looking man. Looking in a mirror, his features didn't add up with his opinion of a handsome man, so he was confounded by the appreciative reactions he'd received throughout his life. The first time that Walter came into Mulder's bed without Alex's urging was the first time Mulder had felt wanted. 

 

When Walter's lips and hands made his body a place of 

worship Mulder knew bliss. He had never known what it was like to have someone love him so dearly, so completely until the day passion had swept him into Walter's arms.

 

When Alex was in their bed, it was as if the lust they felt 

for each other was magnified. Mulder felt his body must be glowing. When Alex was trembling in passion, when he begged and cursed, his body strung tight to shoot, Mulder knew there was something beyond what he had when it was just Walter and he.

 

When they managed to move together, the three of them, hands, tongues, and cocks, tangling together, seeking to prolong the orgasm that would rocket them to the edge and leave them drowsy and satiated, that was pleasure beyond the pale.

 

Mulder had always known in his heart that Alex could be his for a touch. He had been furious with Alex for making that plain, furious with himself for wanting it so much.

 

Even after Alex proved himself, giving Mulder the tools to bring the dregs of the consortium down and providing the key to free Walter from the restraints that had always 

hampered him, Mulder could not reach out to him. His 

conscience would not allow it. How could he reach out and claim Alex with so much bitterness between them?

 

Ah, but Alex had solved that, coming first to Mulder and 

then to Walter, offering them secrets for sex..

 

Mulder shuddered as he remembered the sultry smoke of Alex's voice as he said, "I want you both at the same 

time."

 

The first time, there had been shame and confusion, but it hadn't lasted long when they realized that being together was good, that it was wonderful. So much wasted time, waiting for the next time that Alex would come and demand from them what they wanted all along.

 

At first, neither could admit how much they looked forward to the three of them being together. Two alpha males, they struggled to deny that they wanted to fuck each other, not just take turns with Alex.

 

Walter had admitted the truth first. He had said, "Mulder, 

why the hell do we wait for him to get together? I want 

you." Mulder remembered Walter kneeling, his lips brushing Mulder's clothed groin. Walter's hands had hesitated as he touched the button of his jeans. Mulder had almost fallen, his legs shaking with the need. 

 

From the beginning, Walter spent the night. From the first, Walter was sure they could make it despite neither of them having a good track record with relationships. 

 

Mulder smiled. They were probably two of the most fucked up sons of bitches on the planet, then Alex had thrown himself into the equation. He was the blue ribbon champ of fucked up. 

 

Returning his thoughts to the pleasures of the present, 

Mulder pulled Alex into position. He bit Alex's neck, marking him. Mulder lifted Alex's leg to rest over Walter's 

as they lay on their sides. He liked the intimacy of this 

position and knew that it drove Alex wild. Walter had 

opened Alex thoroughly when he had made love to him. There was just the right amount of resistance, just enough friction to fire Mulder's pleasure. His eyes met Walter's and they kissed over Alex's shoulder before Walter ravished Alex's mouth again, his hand coaxing then restricting Alex's hardness, denying ejaculation.

 

"Hard and fast, Mulder," Alex begged. "Do it, Mulder. Oh, 

yes!"

 

That was easy enough to obey, quite impossible not to, with his senses flooded as they were. The sight of his lovers' fucking was teasing his mind. Mulder always loved to watch and didn't Walter and Alex give him the ultimate peepshow every time they were together?

 

Despite the urgency of his need, it still was a 

disappointment to return from the few instants of orgasm to his spent body, still entangled with Alex's. Walter's gaze took them both in with equal tenderness.

 

Smiling wryly at Alex's inability to see the truth, Mulder 

didn't withdraw from him right away. He kissed the bite 

spot he had made, ran his hands lovingly over Alex's sides, arched to kiss Alex's mouth and Walter's in turn before he pulled slowly out, very careful of Alex's comfort.

 

"Why don't you stay around a few days this time?" Mulder invited. "You look exhausted."

 

"Yeah, right, you want that," Alex spat. "Don't play games 

with me. I know how this is."

 

Poor delusional, wounded creature, Mulder thought, so used to kicks and curses that he did not recognize a genuine caress or endearment. 

 

"Alex, do you really think we would whore ourselves for 

information? What in the hell is wrong with you? It doesn't have to be this way," Walter said.

 

"I know the score. You might like fucking me, but I'm still 

who I am. Don't bullshit me," Alex said.

 

Walter and Mulder's eyes met. Mulder saw Walter's 

exasperation as clearly as he felt his own.

 

Something really had to give . . .

 

OooOooO

 

"Gone again," Walter mourned, his hand finding Mulder over a distance that had once held Alex. 

 

Moving closer for a kiss, morning breath and all, Mulder 

said, "How the hell does he do that? Both of us are light 

sleepers."

 

"Except when we're fuck drunk," Walter pointed out.

 

Sitting up, Mulder said, "He left his clothes again. You 

don't suppose we're his very own full service laundry?" 

 

"Might as well be," Walter said. "My drawer's open. I 

wonder what he took this time?"

 

Mulder got out of bed and checked. "My favorite 

sweatshirt's gone."

 

His hand cupping Mulder's asscheek because it was there, Walter leaned past to look in the drawer that Alex had left open. "My best sweats," he groaned," and they were finally soft enough to really feel good. He took my socks, too."

 

"And a pair of my boxers, but they were the ones that 

Scully bought me that didn't fit," Mulder remarked.

 

"The way this is going, we're going to be naked before we persuade our wild bird to nest," Walter said. "It wouldn't be so bad if he thought to bring our clothes back, but he never does."

 

"I hate shopping for clothes," Mulder whined. "I used to 

have Scully or my mom do it for me."

 

"I offered," Walter said.

 

"Yeah, but you like my jeans so snug on me that if I eat 

lunch I can't close the button," Mulder said.

 

"I like you with your fly unzipped too," Walter replied, 

looking smug again.

 

"It would serve him right if we hid all our clothes the 

next time," Mulder said.

 

"Damn right," Walter said. "A naked Alex would probably 

stay long enough to see that we don't want him to leave."

 

That was an idea. Mulder had been playing on E-Bay lately, selling copies of his books and computers that Langly built but was too paranoid to sell without a front man. He also was selling most of the alien artifacts that his fans sent him. To do otherwise would have forced Walter and him to add a museum to this cozy cottage. 

 

"Walter, this time, we are not washing his clothes. I think 

I have an idea," Mulder said.

 

It was simple enough. Mulder had been writing thinly 

fictionalized versions of the X-Files and in time a rabid 

fandom had formed. It was impossible to keep Alex's role out of it and Mulder's audience had been clamoring to meet Mulder's sexy mysterious Mr. K. 

 

Perhaps too much of his feelings for Alex went into his 

books.

 

The first fan letter that bluntly asked him if he was 

having an affair with Mr. K had offended him. He had 

started to write a nasty response, but the truth was the 

truth even if you didn't like it. There was nothing 

unwilling about how both he and Walter ended up fucking 

Alex. 

 

Bolder, Mulder had all but wrote the explicit truth in his 

next novel. His fans took it the rest of the way, half of 

them thinking he was fucking his boss and the others that 

he was screwing his archenemy. It took all of his will 

power not to let both groups know he was doing both, as 

often as he could.

 

In Alex's case, that was not often enough.

 

Mulder had never thought to mention to Alex that he had his fans too. The entire idea would have probably made Alex faint.

 

Cheerfully, Mulder opened his E-Bay account and went to his seller's account. Damn, the fees were stiffer than Walter during a blowjob! Carefully describing Alex's black jeans, knit boxer briefs, and green sweatshirt, Mulder smiled to himself. He added, "Get as close to Mr. K as I will let you. Guaranteed to be Mr. K's authentic clothes, sealed to E-Bay standards."

 

Familiar with the perverse desires that the Internet made 

all too easy to meet, Mulder listed Alex's socks 

separately. Then he announced his auction to Alex's fan 

list. 

 

Smirking, Mulder wriggled his fingers and said, "That 

should net us enough to replenish our wardrobes at Alex's expense."

 

Walter leaned over him, kissed his cheek, and said, "I 

suppose it would undermine the scheme if I bid on them?"

 

"Yep, and might get me kicked off E-Bay for a shill 

bidder," Mulder explained.

 

"You think someone will actually bid on Mr. K's used 

clothing?" Walter asked.

 

"Oh, honey, you have no idea," Mulder replied.

 

OooOooO

 

By the end of the day, Alex's clothing had hit four hundred dollars and it was a six-day auction. Mulder expected good things. Alex's socks, well used, were up to two hundred. 

 

Hmm, that explained the lovingly detailed questions about Alex's feet. They were large and pretty, Mulder agreed, although he preferred other parts as sex objects.

 

Walter shook his head when Mulder showed him. He said, "Why don't you list your clothing too and see how that goes? Try that coat and that pair of shoes you can't seem to bring yourself to throw away. The ones with the chemical burns?"

 

"Which ones with the chemical burns?" Mulder asked. "Or maybe you mean the ones with the monster slime?"

 

"Hell, list them all," Walter said. "You'll never find a 

drycleaner that will get those stains out now."

 

"I was saving them for evidence," Mulder explained.

 

"We'll never have a trial," Walter said. "The only way 

we'll take them all down is the way we're doing now. 

 

Sometimes you have to play dirty."

 

"I like the way you and Alex play dirty," Mulder teased.

 

Still, it was a good idea. Let his fans have some fun. They could dress up like him and Mr. K if they liked. Maybe Mulder could persuade them to make a video for him. He did like to watch.

 

OooOooO

 

Two or three nights later, Alex showed up. Mulder saw him look in the usual spot for his clean clothing. Those 

perfect wings of brows went up when he saw nothing in the drawers that Mulder and Walter kept telling him were 

his.

 

It tickled the hell out of Mulder that Alex was too lacking 

in self-esteem to ask what happened to his clothes. He 

caught Walter's eyes and they both smirked. They had a 

plan, a doubly delightful plan to avenge their lost 

clothing and keep their wild bird in their nest.

 

As soon as Alex went into the shower, leaving his clothing on the chair as he always did, Mulder grabbed it all and handed it to Frohike out the window. 

 

His gnomish friend winked and went off to list the leather 

jacket as promised. It should be one hell of an auction.

 

OooOooO

 

Alex frowned when he saw his clothing was gone. He opened his mouth to ask, but Walter swallowed his words with a kiss. Backing Alex up with a steady confident stride, Walter tripped him back into the bed and right into Mulder's arms.

 

Knowing that this time the bird would not fly, Mulder's 

exploration was even more impassioned and tender. Alex's expression could have been mistaken for agony; his eyes were open too wide. He closed them and bit his lips, keeping from saying anything he was afraid would not be accepted.

 

A moan of surprise escaped when Walter positioned himself on his back. He had never done that with Alex nor had Alex asked. Maybe Alex didn't even know that Walter bottomed as eagerly as he and Mulder did.

 

"What are you waiting for?" Walter asked. "Fuck me."

 

"Why now?" Alex asked.

 

"Surprise for you," Walter said. He hooked his legs to draw Alex inside. "Don't frown like that. You'll like the 

surprise."

 

"I don't like surprises," Alex said.

 

"Things change," Walter purred, a tiger cat purr, but still 

a soft rumble of pleasure that Mulder had seldom heard from his lover.

 

Alex's eyes slid to Mulder's, looking for an explanation, 

but Mulder only said, "Give our lover what he wants. I want to see it."

 

Alex's face was uncertain, but his cock was hard, pointing to the object of his desire.

 

"Alex," Walter said, sounding affectionate and calm. "I 

want you. Get that through that thick Russian head of 

yours."

 

"All right," Alex said, his words ending in a gasp. "Yes, 

please."

 

At first, Mulder intended to watch and to jack off to his 

own personal peep show, but the sight of Alex's ass was too tempting. He worked Alex open between thrusts and held him still long enough to push inside without being too rough. 

 

Alex reached around to grasp Mulder by the hip, a moan of utter abandon as he filled and was filled. 

 

Mulder lost it sooner than he wanted when Alex came. All 

that motion under him pushed him over the edge. 

 

Just as well. Alex threw his head back when he came, 

knocking Mulder in the chin. 

 

"Ouch," Mulder said, rubbing his chin. "That hurt so good."

 

"Sorry," Alex said, but a tiny chuckle escaped.

 

Damn, Alex had a cute laugh. Mulder wanted to hear it more often.

 

Walter grunted as Alex pulled out. Alex anxiously asked, "I didn't hurt you?"

 

"No, you didn't hurt me," Walter said. "Come here."

 

Alex slid into Walter's arm, offered his lips. 

 

Mulder fetched washcloths for the pleasure of washing his lover's bodies. There was something so sweetly intimate about gently running a warm cloth along their satiated bodies. His body might be satisfied, but his mind still wanted to play.

 

As Alex settled into his arms, for once accepting that 

Mulder was willing to hold him, Walter gazed into Mulder's eyes and winked.

 

The rat prince was going to have a surprise when he tried to sneak out of bed tonight.

 

OooOooO

 

Mulder had a hard time holding in the laughter as he heard Alex open drawer after drawer. The closet door needed to be oiled. It squeaked when Alex checked for clothing in there. 

 

Mulder craned his head up to watch as Alex's white ass 

gleamed its way out of the room.

 

"Where's he going?" Walter muttered.

 

"Washer and dryer," Mulder guessed.

 

"Did we think of that?" Walter asked.

 

"I even cleaned out the linen closet," Mulder said. "And we are going to have to make do with hand towels until Alex accepts his situation."

 

"I like being blow dried myself," Walter claimed. 

 

"Shhh, he's coming back," Mulder said.

 

Mulder lost it when Alex crawled around on the floor to 

look under the bed for stray clothing. Not that Walter 

allowed Mulder to shove a stray garment under there 

anymore. Walter liked a neat house and it was easier to 

give into him than to fight it.

 

Finally, Alex said, "Fuck! Mulder, what the hell did you do 

with my clothes?"

 

"Oh, are they missing? Walter and I have been meaning to talk to you. We think it's an X-File. Clothing keeps 

disappearing from here. It might be a poltergeist ." Mulder claimed.

 

"Mulder, so I borrowed a few things. I'll stop. Just give 

me back my clothes," Alex said.

 

"Nope, I like you naked," Mulder said. "It's kind of like 

having a twenty four hour convenience store for sex."

 

"Walter? Talk to him. I mean, you don't want me around all of the time," Alex said.

 

"Hell, yes, I do," Walter retorted. "How many times have I told you?"

 

"It was a business deal," Alex argued. "That's all it was 

to you."

 

"Right. What am I? A saint? So a lovely but foolish 

creature tells me he'll pay me diamonds to bribe me to 

accept his gold. Am I going to tell him he's crazy? No, 

I'll take the diamonds and the gold." Walter said.

 

"You have a way with words," Mulder said.

 

"You can't keep me here like this!" Alex yelled.

 

"Watch us," Walter said happily. "Damn, you look pretty 

when you get mad. I didn't know your face turned red all 

the way down to your nipples when you were pissed. It's 

cute."

 

The sounds of rampaging continued for an hour as Alex 

searched for something to convert into clothing. Then 

tossing and turning came from the living room. Leather 

couches are not the most wonderful things to sleep on nude without a sheet. Finally, Alex crept back into bed.

 

"You'll give up before I do," Alex said.

 

"Maybe," Mulder said, "but you underestimate how much we want you here."

 

Ah, it was getting through. Alex ducked his head, shaded 

his eyes with his lashes, and finally shyly looked at both 

Walter and Mulder who nodded together to assure him that Mulder spoke for the two of them.

 

OooOooO

 

The next day, Alex seemed happy enough. He slept in, let Walter make him breakfast in bed and joined his lovers for a noon quickie.

 

"I told you he would accept it," Walter said. "He just 

needed us to take a stand."

 

"You don't know him like I do," Mulder said. "Wheels are 

spinning. We have to stay on top of him."

 

"Now that sounds like fun," Walter said.

 

"Dirty old man," Mulder accused, "that's what I like about 

you."

 

"I know," Walter replied, slapping Mulder's bare ass. "You know, I'm enjoying this nudist bit."

 

While both of them were out of the room, Alex made a strong effort to get the bed sheet off. Fortunately, Walter had thought of that. He had sewn locks onto the sheet and to the spare sheets that Frohike was keeping for them.

 

Frustrated, Alex stomped out into the living room where 

Mulder was showing Walter how high Alex's clothes were going. Of course, Byers had the high bid for Alex's leather jacket, but Alex wouldn't have to know that.

 

"Those are my clothes!" Alex yelled. "What the hell are 

they doing on E-Bay?"

 

"We had to replenish our wardrobes somehow," Mulder 

replied.

 

"Yes, you left us without a stitch to wear," Walter said.

 

"No fucking way," Alex said. "Those were my favorite pants and . . . " Alex looked closer at the screen in horror, "my jacket, not my jacket!" he wailed.

 

"The wages of sin," Mulder said. "If you are very good, 

I'll make sure you get the jacket back. How good can you 

be, Alex, my dear?"

 

All of the colors of the rainbow danced across Alex's 

complexion, but he settled down quickly as Mulder showed him the auction for his jacket, tapping the phrase, "Reserve not met."

 

"I'll cooperate," Alex said. "You'll be sick of me soon 

enough."

 

"We're going to spoil the hell out of you," Walter 

promised. "Anything you want."

 

"But out of here?" Alex questioned. His mouth twisted into a sardonic smile. "I've had fantasies about this. Never expected to have it dished up in real life."

 

The phone line was under control, too. Mulder caught Alex trying to dial out and grinned at him. "Hang around, Alex. You'll get used to being loved. Trust me. I did."

 

It was no coincidence that Walter's hand was there when 

Mulder reached for it. It had always been there. Mulder 

just took his time reaching out for it.

 

Walter said, "Alex, I think what you need is a long soak in 

the whirlpool bath and a shoulder massage. Think of this as a long needed vacation in a spa."

 

"With naked masseuses," Alex added. "I'm game."

 

OooOooO

 

A few hours later, Alex said, "Mulder," in that lilting, 

tongue rolling fashion he often used. "Mulder, could we 

have pizza? Not frozen pizza, delivery pizza?"

 

"Anything you want, Alex," Mulder said, "As you wish."

 

Alex winced. Maybe watching The Princess Bride three times in a row wasn't the way to persuade Alex that life with Mulder and Skinner could be a bed of roses.

 

A half hour later, the doorbell rang. Alex grabbed for 

Walter's wallet and headed for the door. "I can get it."

 

A few moments later, Mulder laughed as he heard, "You're dead."

 

Langly's voice shot back, "There's a lot of that going 

around, but most of us got over it."

 

"You're naked," Alex said.

 

"The latest rage," Langly replied. "I'd wait for the pizza 

to cool down a little. Hot cheese dripping on naked lap 

could result in a cheesy wienie that no one but Mulder or 

Walter would eat."

 

"Thanks, Ringo," Mulder said. 

 

"Yeah? Where's my tip?" Langly demanded.

 

"Wear suntan lotion," Mulder advised.

 

"Everybody is a wise guy," Langly grumbled as he strode toward the car waiting on the curb.

 

"He has a cute ass," Walter remarked, peering around the corner.

 

"You guys thought of everything," Alex said. He handed 

 

Walter the pizza, shoved Mulder into him, and sprinted out the door.

 

Walter leaned out, watched, and then said, "He'll be back 

before the pizza cools."

 

Walter was right. Alex sprinted back in, a large Doberman in pursuit. 

 

"You haven't met Goliath yet," Mulder said. "We're sitting 

him for Scully and Doggett. He's protective of his 

territory. I wouldn't go out there without his command 

words."

 

"Especially not naked," Alex said.

 

Walter, ever the thoughtful lover, had spread face towels 

on the chairs so they wouldn't stick to the wood. 

Mulder pulled out a chair for Alex and beckoned him in with a bow.

 

"You are so very kind," Alex remarked, words dripping 

sarcasm.

 

His pizza held safely over a plate, Alex said, "I know you 

guys have to give this up eventually. I mean, you might be riding the top of the wave, but eventually you have to go to work."

 

"Give it a week, Alex," Mulder replied. "If you want to go 

at the end of the week, we'll let you go."

 

"Bare assed?" Alex asked.

 

"No, we'll have the guys bring you some clothing," Mulder replied. "Something in black lace?"

 

"Fuck you, Mulder," Alex replied.

 

"Sure," Mulder agreed. "For dessert."

 

A flicker of interest crossed Alex's face and he said, 

 

"Maybe."

 

OooOooO

 

As a reward for behaving, Mulder let Alex sit next to him 

at the computer. The green eyes opened wide when he saw the auction for his clothes.

 

"Six hundred dollars for my used clothes? What the hell? Do they think they're designer clothing?" Alex asked.

 

For an answer, Mulder opened his fan message board that was most obsessed with his relationship with Alex.

 

Alex's eyes grew yet wider as he read the posts. "They like me; they really like me."

 

"Sure do, Sally," Mulder said.

 

As his lover continued to read, Mulder put an arm around 

him and snuggled. They could have the clothes. He preferred the man left naked by the auctions.

 

"You say nice things about me," Alex said. 

 

"What do you expect? You've been nothing but helpful since you decided to land with both feet on our side. That's not even considering the pleasure you've given me and Walter in our bed," Mulder said, kissing the back of Alex's head.

 

"Is there one of these for you and Walter?" Alex asked.

 

"Yes, even one for you and Walter," Mulder said. "I guess they figured it out from the subtext. A few people even have it right, all of us together."

 

"Damn," Alex said. "Wonder what old Smoky would have made of that. Nothing left to use against us."

 

"That's right," Mulder said. "So no reason for you to stay 

out in the cold. It's time to come home, Alex."

 

Eyes opened wide, Alex said, "Here? I don't know. Right 

now, when I visit, it's a change. I'm not here long enough 

for you to be tired of me."

 

"Who could tire of you, my love?" Mulder said.

 

"I agree," Walter added, having returned from a brief 

excursion to the outside. He had undressed in the doorway and handed his clothing back to Frohike. "I'm not tired of you. I'll never get enough of you."

 

"I almost believe you," Alex said, his voice dropping to an enticing murmur.

 

OooOooO

 

 

"If you love something, set it free," Mulder reminded, 

feeling Walter tensing up beside him. "If it loves you, it 

will come back to you."

 

"Back when I was a bad boy in 'nam," Walter said, "we 

added, if it doesn't, hunt it down and kill it."

 

That made Alex glance back from his task of pulling up the stiff new black denim jeans that Frohike had bought to replace the ones sold on E-Bay.

 

"Walter, we promised," Mulder said. "Not that I like it any 

better than you."

 

"You really thought that if I stayed in your bed a week, 

that I wouldn't be able to leave?" Alex said. He sneered, 

managing to distort his pretty boy looks into a rat like 

expression.

 

"We hoped," Mulder said.

 

"I might come back," Alex said. "Gonna need my jacket 

though."

 

Reluctantly, Mulder got out of bed. He was still naked, 

having become comfortable with the concept. He produced the garment. "We weren't going to really auction away your jacket. We love to see you in it."

 

Dressed for the first time in a week, Alex looked at 

himself in the mirror. He shrugged the jacket into place 

before kissing Mulder and then Walter goodbye.

 

Walter held on a long moment as if thinking about breaking his promise, but he finally contented himself with a trail of kisses ending with a fierce, breathtaking one on the lips.

 

"Come back," Walter said.

 

"Maybe," Alex said.

 

OooOooO

 

A week passed and then another. Mulder had about given up when a flurry of activity on his fan sites alerted him to more E-Bay auctions.

 

There were Walter's sweatpants, Mulder's favorite olive 

green t-shirt, the pair of jeans that had never really fit 

Walter anyway, and a handful of spectacularly ugly ties 

that Mulder had silently suspected Walter of throwing away.

 

"Damn, it's all the clothes that Alex took," Mulder said.

 

"I really loved those sweatpants," Walter said.

 

"I guess he decided he was done with us," Mulder mourned. 

 

"We made a mistake."

 

"Damn," Walter said, equally downcast.

 

That night neither felt like having sex, but they held each 

other, regretting the risk they had taken. They fell asleep 

that way, clinging to each other.

 

Mulder woke, his instincts still sharp. He saw the 

moonlight pouring in the window, Alex's profile in the 

light. His lover wore his black leather jacket, nothing 

more. The moonlight lit up the globes of his ass beneath 

the darkness of the garment.

 

"Alex," Mulder said.

 

"Alex," Walter's voice echoed happily.

 

"Didn't need those clothes anymore," Alex confessed, his hand playing with the zipper of his jacket. "I used to keep them so I could feel you both close to me when I wasn't here. But from now on, I'll be here with you, most of the time."

 

"You'll let us take care of you?" Walter asked.

 

"Guess so," Alex replied. He smiled as the jacket was flung over the chair. "If that's a three way arrangement."

 

Walter held the blankets up for Alex to get into the bed. 

 

"All the way, Alex, and that's the naked truth of the 

matter."

 

And they, of course, lived happily ever after, very rich 

from all those E-Bay auctions.

 

The end.


End file.
